Who said it had to be a fairytale?
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Squeal to Happy Happy Day. Weddings, Babies, Family. Shock and surprises. Hameron, Wuddy.
1. The Wedding

Title: Who said it had to be a fairytale?

Chapter Title: The wedding

Summary: Sequel to Happy Happy Day, You want to read that one first. Cameron and House are newly married, Lisa and Wilson are having a baby and what happens next surprises everyone.

_I can still remember the proposal; it was such a typical House thing, the best proposal ever._

_House and I went to another monster truck rally, we were leaving and eating cotton candy when House suddenly handed me his churro I took a small bite and then had to spit it back out. There was a silver engagement ring in my hand. It was beautiful._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, that's for my hooker." House said taking it back. My eyes were probably bugging out of my head, he started laughing and slowly got down on one knee, "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" he asked producing another ring. A silver princess cut diamond ring, it was shinning brilliantly in the stadium lights. _

"_Greg, its beautiful. Yes of course I will marry you!" I squealed in delight, he slipped the ring on my finger and I helped him up. Then I hugged him. He swayed a little and hugged me back tilting my head up and kissing me passionately…_

Allison Cameron was snuggled up in her blanket lost in blissful thoughts. She didn't even notice the two people sneaking up slowly on her. Her eyes were closed her head resting on the arm of the couch. Lisa Wilson looked down at Eden and nodded. The black haired little girl squealed in joy and jumped up on to the couch and Cameron startling her out of her thoughts.

"Eden!" she screeched and looked down to find Lisa and Eden in peels of laughter at the end of the couch, she glared at Eden playfully and moved over to start tickling her sides. Eden shrieked with laughter and tried to wriggle away from Allison.

"Mommy, aren't you going to be late for work?" Eden inquired, "and you too Aunt Lisa."

"Did you forget Eden?" Lisa asked, "Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

"Oh yeah!" Eden said happily smiling, "Well then don't we need to get going."

"As a matter of fact we should." Lisa said, "come on Allison, your sister is here."

"Oh yippy." Allison said sarcastically standing up, "I still can't believe Greg invited her."

"Well he had to, he invited Jacky too." Lisa pointed out as they walked down stairs.

"Still, I can't stand Ashley." Allison said, her twin sister Ashley was a daddy's girl. She was the perfect little angel in her father's eye. She did everything 'right' in her father's eyes. Allison didn't do anything right. Ashley was a model, Allison was a doctor. Allison got straight A's and Ashley got C's and her father got her ice cream. They pulled up outside the makeup tent and got out, "She's !" Allison said changing her train of thought when she spotted her sister.

**A.N there was some confusion as to why Cameron and Cuddy were happy about gaining weight, yes Cuddy is pregnant. **

**A.N2. Allison's engagement ring(take out the spaces)**

**http:/ /www. /images_diamond /engagement_rings /princess_cut/ diamond_l/ diamond_engagement_ rings_**


	2. The Wedding part II

Title: Who said it had to be a fairytale?

Chapter Title: The wedding part 2

Summary: Sequel to Happy Happy Day, You want to read that one first. Cameron and House are newly married, Lisa and Wilson are having a baby and what happens next surprises everyone.

"Ally!" the red headed woman called back cheerily running up to embrace her sister tightly.

"Jacky!" Allison giggled, "How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Ally!" Jacky said, "I can't believe what perfect timing you have! I on vacation for a few months."

"They're finally letting you off?" Allison asked. Jacky was a children's doctor who traveled over Africa helping sick kids.

"Yep, not that I don't like my job, but I miss being with my family." Jacky said, "and who is this?" Jacky inquired turning to Eden.

Eden ducked behind Allison's legs, "This is my daughter." Allison said moving aside and kneeling down next to her, "Eden this is your Aunt Jacky." Eden looked up at her carefully.

"N-nice to meet you." Eden said shyly holding out her hand. Jacky slowly took it and shook it.

"So when do I get to meet the famous Gregory House?"

"Yeah, me too." A higher squeaky voice asked, both Allison and Jacky grimaced and turned around.

"Ashley!" They said with fake cheer.

"Hey girls!" they quickly embraced before stepping back.

"Lisa why don't you walk them over to Greg's tent." Allison suggested.

"Sure." Lisa said, "Get changed sweetie." Then she herded the two Cameron sisters from the room.

"Lets get you changed Eden." Allison said taking her hand and leading her over to the rack of dresses. She pulled out Eden's and steered her toward one of the changing windows. Eden went and changed while Allison went and pulled her dress of the rack.

She went behind another changing rack and pulled off her shirt and shorts before unzipping the bag and sighing happily, the dress was perfect.

"Let me help you Allison." Ammie said lifting the dress up and then carefully putting it on her and zipping up the back.

Allison turned and looked in the mirror. The dress was strapless and white with black flowering detail on the top and middle of the bust area and in the folds of the skirt and a short train.

Ammie moved her over to the makeup chair and brushed out her hair before curling it up into a bun and putting a veil tucked up under it and backing away so the makeup artist could do her makeup.

Eden came out from behind the changing rack in a blue dress with a brown sash around the middle. Allison smiled and turned to see everyone in the tent who had come back in, Ammie and Jacky were in blue spaghetti strap dresses, there hair straightened and Lisa had come back in wearing a strapless brown dress with a jeweled wrap just over her stomach.

Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She may have been in love with Gregory House for 3 years but she never imagined they would be getting married. She could only hope he felt the same way.

**House's tent**

House was sitting in his chair tapping his cane up and down quickly his foot tapping along with it, "what if I hurt her? What happens then? I'm not good for her Wilson. Why did I do this to her." He mumbled.

"House, she knows that." Wilson said, "but she loves you anyways, she's just what you need, you balance each other out."

"I know. But if I fuck this up, Ammie better smack me with my own cane." House muttered hoisting himself up, "Let's go."

**Isle**

House watched nervously as Eden made her way up the isle followed by Jacky and then Ammie. Lisa and Wilson followed next and then the music picked up and Allison and her father came down the isle.

Allison had a huge smile on her face, her green eyes sparkling with cheer joy. Her eyes never left him as she walked toward them. As they stepped up to each other House leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This wont be happily ever after."

"House I never said it had to be a fairytale, but being with you is my happily ever after." She whispered back.

And they lived happily ever after, the almost end.

**I didn't know how to write the wedding, so that all you get, all the dresses are below :]**

**Review please?**

**Allison's dress: (remove spaces)  
**

http:// www. istareh .com wp-

**Eden's dress(remove spaces)  
**

http:// www. pegeen. com

**Lisa's dress (remove spaces)**

http://img. davidsbridal. .xml&cmp-color=top,x513939&ftr=5&cmp-end=1&wid=330&hei=460&cvt=jpg

**Ammie and Jacky's dresses(remove spaces)**

http://www .camdendrive. com /media//resized/L3761-Blue-f_

**~W.M.S**


	3. Almost Honeymoon

**First off, I have no idea how long I will make this. It will go through Lisa's baby and that's as far as I have planned. **

**~W.M.S **

After the reception Lisa and Wilson took Eden home with them while Greg and Allison went back to their new house. Greg, Wilson, Foreman, Kutner, Taulb and 13 had all been helping to paint the place, Allison didn't know yet.

Greg and Allison had been planning all of the colors, and put all of their furniture on layaway. Or that's what Allison thought. Secretly Greg had been setting up everything from painting to furniture. Everything was set up to surprise Allison since with their jobs they couldn't go on an official honeymoon yet. Allison had changed into a different dress and put a pair of shorts on so she could ride Greg's bike to where ever he was taking her.

Allison had a surprise of her own for Greg, not that she was sure how he would take it. She'd found out two weeks ago that she was pregnant. She hoped he hadn't noticed yet. She had been lying off the coffee and alcohol and she had started eating different.

She knew he had been okay with Eden, but she wasn't his, and she wasn't sure how he would take it.

As they pulled up to the house Allison became extremely confused. She hopped off the bike, Greg following after her, he lead her up to the house and unlocked the door, "Close your eyes."

She obeyed and closed her eyes as Greg directed her through the door and into the living room. He flicked on the light, "you can open your eyes."

Slowly she lifted her eyelids and gasped, "Greg! I looks amazing!" the living room was painted to perfection, it almost looked professional, "Who.."

"Wilson, Thirteen, Foreman, Taulb, Kutner and I did this." He replied wrapping his arms around her, "I hope you're not disappointed, I mean I know you wanted to do this yourself."

She shook her head the truth was she was dreading doing the house, "It's perfect Greg." She turned around and kissed him hard.

He kissed her back and pulled her flush against him, "would you like to check out the bedroom?" he murmured.

She nodded and they stumbled back into the bedroom.

Four hours later Allison and Greg lay snuggled together in their bed, Allison's head resting on his chest. "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Greg." She replied with a slight yawn. Greg chuckled. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

**TBC**

**~W.M.S**


	4. Recital

_**I'm going to add more chapters then this today. I am going back to school Tuesday so im going to try writing at least 2 more chapters tomorrow.**_

The next day Allison woke up to find Greg still asleep. She kissed his cheek, rolled out of her bed and went into the bathroom and showered quickly. Wrapping her self in a towel she went out to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster before going back into the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Greg was still sound asleep hugging the pillow she had been using. She chuckled and got dressed.

She went back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before going out onto the back porch. The sun was just coming up and it sparkled across the pool and hot tub. She curled up in one of the chairs on the back patio and watched the sunrise.

The back door slid open and Eden climbed up into Allison's lap. Lisa came out right behind her, James behind her. Lisa sat down in the chair opposite Allison, James standing beside her, "Good morning guys."

"Good morning Allison." James and Lisa replied together.

"Morning mom." Eden said snuggling into her moms lap. Allison wrapped her free arm around Eden's back and kissed the top of her head.

"Is Greg still sleeping?" Allison nodded and James went into the house. A few minutes later a chuckling James and a tired Greg came back out the door, James carrying two chairs. Greg sat down next to Allison kissed Eden on the head and Allison's lips before turning to Lisa and James.

"Morning Cuddles, Wilson." Lisa rolled her eyes and James shook his head, "What are you doing here this early?"

"Dropping off your daughter," James replied, "And getting your butt to work on time."

"Mommy! Are you coming to my recital?" Eden asked sitting up in Allison's lap. Eden had asked to join ballet with a few of her friends; she had instantly fallen in love with it.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Allison replied.

"Are you sure? What if you're needed in the ER?"

Allison sighed, "I'll still come, as soon as I can. I promise." Eden smiled and hopped off her moms lap and carefully crawled into Greg's lap, avoiding his leg.

"Your coming too." This time wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he had no choice.

"I will." He answered, "Come on, you need to brush your teeth." He crinkled his nose and Eden swatted his arm playfully before dashing into the house Greg following her.

"They're getting a long great." Lisa commented. Allison smiled and nodded, "Is that your phone?"

Allison listened and heard the phone in the house ringing, "I'll be right back." She went in the house and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

'Miss Allison Cameron?'

"Yes." She replied.

'I'm Andre Simms, there is going to be a trial involving Eden's abuse. We ask that you and Gregory House attend along with your daughter.'

"Of course." Allison replied, "When?"

"The 23, at 2 P.M. County court house." He replied.

"Thank you, we'll be there."

'You do understand there is a chance he could get Jessica back.' Andre pointed out, Allison's face twisted in disgust.

"Not to be rude sir, but there is no fucking way that he will get his hands on _my _daughter _Eden_," Allison growled, "Have a good day." And then she hung up the phone.

"Mommy, what happened?" Allison looked over to see Eden standing in the door way, worry on her face, her green eyes scared. She scooped Eden up and hugged her tightly.

"Nothing, ready for daycare?" Eden nodded and tucked her head into the crook of Allison's neck.

"Come on guys." Allison called Lisa, Wilson, Greg, Allison and Eden left the house, Allison and Greg on the bike, Lisa, Eden, and James in their car. They dropped Eden off at the day care center and drove to the hospital, Greg went straight up to his office, Allison headed into the ER, and Lisa and James went to the kids cancer ward to check on a few patients.

There weren't many patients in the ER and Allison was getting bored. She rolled over to her desk and turned the computer on. She signed into her email and her messenger sighed on, Foreman, 13, Taulb and Kutner were all on. Foreman messaged her the second she was on.

EForman says: Hey Cam, anything going on down there?

ACameron says: I wish, it's so boring. There isn't anybody here.

EForeman says: House is obviously bored, he was actually considering going down to the clinic.

ACameron says: you can't be serious. He would never go down there.

EForeman says: He says you should come up here, we're going to play Blitz.

ACameron says: alright, I guess I can come up, I'll tell Anna to take over.

She signed off her messenger and closed out of her email, "Anna, Can you take over?"

"Yes." The red-head replied.

"I have my pager with me." Allison said and went up stairs where Foreman, 13, Taulb, Kutner and Greg were sitting around the table, a seat in between 13 and Greg for Allison. She sat down and smiled at everyone.

Greg shuffled the deck and gave each person 3 cards, "you all know the rules, right?" they all nodded and began the game.

In the end they spent 3 hours playing cards, different games, Blitz, Bullshit, Poker, and anything that they could think of. They finally had a break for lunch and were all in the cafeteria when the nurses came in and announced any doctors not on a case needed to be in the ER.

They quickly finished up their lunches, tossed away their trash and ran down stairs to wash up and tend to the victims of the pile up on the road. Allison was so wrapped up in work she forgot about Eden's recital that night.

At 6 o'clock she glanced up and noticed Greg was gone. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _She thought yanking off her gloves and ran toward the nurse locker rooms. She showered and pulled on her jeans and shirt before running out to the parking garage. Lisa and James were getting in the care, "LISA!" she called running over to them, "Can you give me a ride to Eden's recital." Lisa nodded and Allison climbed into the back seat.

She got there in time to snag a seat in the back in time to watch Eden pirouette on stage and fall in line with everyone else. She spotted Greg toward the front with a video camera. She smiled; he looked like such a good little daddy. She giggled and turned her attention back toward the stage.

Eden was twirling like a prima ballerina on the stage; she had come so far, not as scared as males she didn't know, completely comfortable with Greg, Eric, and James. She adored Lisa and Remy and she could stand to be around Taulb and Kutner.

After the performance Allison snuck back stage with Greg and scooped Eden up into a monster twirl hug. Eden giggled and locked her arms around Allison's neck. "You did a good job sweetie." Allison whispered.

"I'm glad you made it mommy." Eden squealed.

"Me too hunny." Allison replied kissing the top of Eden's head before setting her down. Eden pushed past Allison and dashed over to Lisa and James. Greg came up behind Allison and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look tense." He murmured.

"Yeah." Allison sighed, "I need a nice hot shower."

Greg smiled, "May I join you?"

Allison grinned and didn't answer. Eden came skipping back to them and yanked on Allison's hand dragging her toward Lisa and James. Greg limped after them and out to the parking lot. They departed and Eden and Allison got into Lisa's car with Lisa and James, and Greg got on his bike.

**Review?**

**~W.M.S**


End file.
